Castigo Matutino
by Death God Raven
Summary: Vincent era un chico que solo estaba metido en pleitos, todos en la escuela estaban hartos de él, así que lo enviaron a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, esa sesión con él...cambió muchas cosas...


**Aquí nuevamente con otro One-shot Break x Vincent 8D **

* * *

**CASTIGO MATUTINO**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Nuevamente había recibido otra boleta de llamado de atención, ya era la decima este mes y los profesores comenzaban a quejarse con sus padres.

Son todos molestos…- renegaba un rubio que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, su camisa blanca tenía manchas y tierra.

Entró por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, con su papel en mano miró a la secretaria que lo miró pícaramente - ¿Vincent Nightray? – preguntó la chica sonriente.

Si – respondió Vincent robóticamente, la secretaria le hizo ademán de que pasara a la oficina donde sabía que lo esperaban.

La secretaria usó el teléfono y le avisó que Vincent iba hacia allá – gracias Sharon, no dejes que nadie pase hasta que te diga – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Mientras Vincent entraba al despacho de quien lo había llamado - Xerxes Break…- dijo Vincent al ver al peliblanco sentado en su silla de rueditas dando vueltas solo por ocio.

Oh…Vincent Nightray – dijo mirando una carpeta con su foto que estaba repleta de boletas y demás llamados de atención.

Vincent se sentó y lo miró - ¿y bien? – dijo esperando que acabara con lo que iba a decir para irse a su casa con su suspensión - ¿te metiste en otra pelea? – dijo Break mirando su camisa.

Solo me tropecé…- dijo tranquilamente mientras acomodaba su cabello, Break lo miró y se levantó para caminar en círculos lentamente.

¿Entonces las quince veces anteriores también fueron tropezones ocasionales? – dijo Break tranquilamente mientras abría un caramelo y se lo comía.

No te importa…- se levantó de su silla, se iba a su casa, no veía razón lógica para que tuviera que estar en ese sitio.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero una mano agarró la suya y lo hizo voltearse - ¿qué quieres? – dijo Vincent al borde de ponerse violento, Break solo veía sonriente.

"Es perfecto" – pensó Break, tomando un caramelo de su bolsillo y pisó a Vincent - ¡ahh! – esto hizo que Vincent abriera la boca y Break aprovechó e introdujo el caramelo en su boca de un solo tiro.

Vincent se lo tragó sin poder evitarlo - ¿qué demonios me diste? – preguntó Vincent sintiéndose mareado de repente.

Nada que no deba…- Break lo sostuvo con un brazo mientras no le quitaba la mirada a Vincent.

¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Vincent tratando de alejarse pero el cuerpo no se lo permitía y menos Break – solo pretendo darte un castigo~ - dijo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.

¿Qué haces? – decía Vincent indignado al sentir a Break demasiado cerca - ¿no escuchaste?...te castigo – dijo comenzando a besarlo, Vincent sintió que se le revolvió el estomago.

Break no le importó y lo puso rápidamente sobre su escritorio, ya se había encargado de quitar todos los papeles con anterioridad.

Vincent trataba de apartarlo inútilmente, Break sin paciencia quitaba la camisa de Vincent de un solo tirón.

¡Te digo que te detengas! – Vincent estaba molesto – no lo haré…- Break susurró en su oído lentamente, el peliblanco dirigió su mano descarada a cierta parte que hizo que Vincent se estremeciera.

El peliblanco besó su cuello mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de Vincent, su manos se metían recorrían todo su pecho haciendo que Vincent tuviera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Break vio esto y siguió, la droga estaba haciendo efecto y aprovecharía esto.

Soltó el cinturón y bajó el pantalón de manera que hizo que Vincent ahora si temiera por lo que suponía que iba a suceder.

¡Estás completamente loco! – gritó pero Break lo calló con un beso, Break inmediatamente empezó a bajarse el pantalón, ya se impacientaba por dentro.

Empezó a rozar cierta parte para incomodar al rubio – det-detente – intentaba decir aún cuando el bochorno lo invadía, le estaba gustando lo que le hacía la escoria esa.

El peliblanco lamía su pecho extasiado y Vincent jadeaba, Break ya no podía soportarlo y quitó el bóxer de Vincent, por no decir que lo arrancó.

Manoseaba sus piernas y cada vez estaba más cerca para temor de Vincent - ¡ya para! – dijo furioso, Break ignoró sus ruegos disfrazados de quejas e hizo lo que hace tiempo quería hacer.

Entró de manera brusca dentro de Vincent y este sintió un dolor como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad, inconscientemente casi araño los brazos de Break.

Break comenzó a moverse vertiginosamente dentro de él, haciendo que las quejas de Vincent se convirtieran en gritos de placer.

Vincent trataba de buscar que andaba mal en él para disfrutar de aquella intromisión no voluntaria, Break lamía su pecho y lo mordía dejando marcas muy rojas por todas partes.

Levantó sus piernas para embestirlo mejor, Break lo besó nuevamente para evitar que alguien escuchara lo que no debía escuchar.

Vincent se retorcía con tanto placer que le estaba brindando Break, ya incluso ya correspondía el beso, cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Break y lo acercó más.

La temperatura subía en la oficina, Break quería más así que para divertirse más de lo que ya hacía, volteó a Vincent sobre el escritorio y lo esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que se le erizara la piel al rubio.

Pasó su mano por las caderas de Vincent sin pudor alguno y se terminó de quitar la ropa, disfrutaría dar este castigo.

El rubio vio un momento para escapar pero Break agarró sus muñecas y lo plantó de nuevo en el pupitre - ¿A dónde vas?...aun no terminamos de dar la lección – el rubio trató de deshacer el agarre pero la droga le quitaba movilidad.

El peliblanco rozaba sus manos lascivamente por el cuerpo de Vincent, tocó por todas partes a Vincent mientras daba besos y lamía cada una de ellas, causándole escalofríos de placer a su victima.

Suficiente juego…- Break agarró las caderas de Vincent que estaba jadeante por el trato que le daba Break - ¡muérete! – le gritó con la poca cordura que lograba reunir.

Lo haré después de hacértelo todo – dijo sonriente el peliblanco, mientras nuevamente comenzaba a embestir al rubio que no podía retener los gemidos de placer que iban por montón.

Jaló los brazos de Vincent hacia atrás para ver su expresión de dolor y placer que se daba en su rostro a la vez, era deleitante ser participe de tan glamoroso evento.

M-maldito – le costaba respirar y más formular las palabras, en este caso insultos de alto calibre – calla juguete, tú me entretendrás de ahora en adelante…- lamía su nuca, haciendo que Vincent se estremeciera nuevamente.

Sus sensaciones estaban a flor de piel, ya no podía contenerlas - ¿volverás aquí? – más que pregunta, se trataba de una orden, Vincent era embestido con más fuerza, otro gemido escapó de su boca.

Si no lo haces, te buscaré y haré esto donde te encuentre – le susurró en su oído, era una amenaza grave – y buscare la forma de hacerte cooperar voluntariamente…sabes que lo haré – le dijo riéndose.

Break le dio con fuerza de nuevo para hacerlo responder – s-si – dijo Vincent difícilmente, el peliblanco lo hizo de nuevo a propósito – no te escuché bien Vincent – dijo riendo.

V-v-vendré aquí de nuevo – dijo Vincent con un hilillo de voz que fue audible para Break – perfecto~ - dijo alejándose de él.

Ya Vincent se veía libre de semejante tortura de placer, pero una mano en su espalda le indicó que eso estaba lejos de terminar – aún quiero divertirme más…- dijo Break atrayéndolo hacia él con un beso – tengo toda la noche libre – y así Vincent dejó de meterse en peleas callejeras.

* * *

**Aww que hermoso final, Vincent no se metió más en peleas callejeras :'D, Break-kun este es tu regalo, un Vincent en bandeja de plata 8D, feliz cumpleaños XDDD**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 8D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
